Babes in Hogwarts
by Gina-Ka-Amaya
Summary: Winter break has just started, and Gred & Forge have taken it upon themselves to lighten the mood with a poorly planed prank.
1. Day 1: The letter

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

AN: i know i should be working on my other story but i'm having some tecnical difficulties with my muses and the flash drive i have 'Hp and co' information stored on. so i figured that i could jumpstart my creative jucies by writing something.

* * *

Throughout his life there were very few moments he'd consider emergencies. Now seeing how this is Harry Potter we're talking about this isn't too surprising. In a life where possessed teachers, maniacal dark lords, three headed beasts, basilisks, and any number of other horrors were everyday affairs, your idea of what constitutes a true emergency becomes warped and twisted. This, however, was defiantly a Harry Potter- style emergency.

_Earlier that day_

He'd woken up that morning and gotten ready for breakfast quickly before attempting to wake Ron.

"Wake up you lazy sod. I don't know about you, but I intend to eat before potions"

This had the intended effect, the redhead was up and dressing so quickly all Harry saw was a red blur.

"Fuck, harry. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Chill Ron, classes ended yesterday. Nice way to start the hols though" Harry laughed

"Bastard"

"Just get dressed I'll wait in the common room."  
It hadn't taken long for the redhead to join him and Hermione in the common room, and they started off towards the great hall.

Breakfast started out fine. It wasn't until the mail arrived that everything went to hell. A large peacock of all things flew down to hover in front of the head table, carrying a large blue envelope. By this time, the post owls had delivered their parcels and left, leaving the entire hall staring at the gaudy bird.

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the hall, as not only the letter but the whole damn bird exploded showering everyone with feathers and confetti.

Huge rainbow letters appeared, floating above the head table as two familiar voice read it aloud.

_**Dear friends (and family)**_

_**In an effort to cheer you lot up, we -the infamous Gred and Forge- have set up some amusements for you. Our genius, ultra secret, business partner recently helped us invent a new product we hope you'll enjoy. We'll stop by tonight to return you to your usual boring life.**_

_**Gred and Forge**_

With these last words, the words vanished shrouding the head table with rainbow smoke.


	2. Day 1: Lockdown

**Harry's POV**

"Shit"

This couldn't be happening, the moment the twins had mentioned him (yes he's their secret business partner. Seriously, how many people did the Weasly twins know willing to finance their twins shop). He quickly realized what they intended to do. This could only end badly.

Sure, this was somewhat his fault for telling the twins how dull school was without them. Sure, he couldn't exactly blame them for this, but they'd just screwed him over. they'd screwed not just him, but also everyone who had stayed over the break (mostly just him and the DA), and the entire light side.

Shit

"Harry", Hermione's voice broke through his momentary mental rant

"Harry" she repeated, "please, please tell me this isn't really a 'shit' moment"

Seeing his expression grow even more horrified, she began to panic.

"look" he whispered, noticing the smoke clearing.

**Third person POV**

As the smoke cleared, he could only moan pitifully. This was so not happening. There lying innocently entangled in there robes lay their professors…..their 8 month old professors.

"oh god no. Oh no they DID NOT," Hermione hissed standing up to scream at Harry

"Harry James Potter, what did you do?"

"Me? I had nothing to do with this disaster"

"You and I both know you're their 'secret third partner' Harry"

"All I did was invent the damn potion and spell setup. I had nothing to do with this prank. What? You think I'm stupid enough to set the school into lockdown. Yeah, you've read that damn Hogwarts book a million times tell me Herm. What happens when all the professors are incapacitated?"

Hermione's POV

No. This couldn't be happening. Lockdown. How were they gonna get out of this if the twins couldn't bring them the antidote? The moment the potion kicked in the wards would have slammed down. No one was getting in or out of Hogwarts now. What were they gonna do.

'Ok Herm. Harry created the potion right? Surly he can make the antidote himself'

Looking up she saw him still frozen in horror and groaned

"We're screwed"


End file.
